The present invention relates generally to water heater systems, and more particularly, to a system for enhancing the efficiency of water heater systems in overpressure conditions.
Conventional hot water heater systems include a hot water tank, a heater module, a power source for heating the water (e.g., electricity, oil, gas, etc.), and water intake and outtake lines. Typical hot water heater systems include a pressure relief valve or similar device that is actuated when the system is in an overpressure or over-temperature condition. When the pressure or temperature exceeds some threshold, the pressure relief device actuates and water and/or gas (e.g., steam or air) is directed out of the hot water tank in order to mitigate the overpressure state. Typically, the pressure relief device will close a line that directs water out of the tank to a disposal area. For example, the line may direct the water into a sump pump area or outside a house in the back yard.
When the pressure relief device actuates, therefore, water begins to be directed out of the system as waste. The efficiency of the system goes down because water is being disposed rather than being used. Therefore, water is wasted.
Also, when the pressure relief device actuates, the water being disposed is water that the hot water system continues to heat. In other words, the hot water system heats up water that is then wasted. Therefore, energy is wasted.
In conventional hot water heater systems, the pressure relief device remains activated until it is deactivated or the system is otherwise reset. As a result, the consumer sees greatly elevated water bills and energy bills until the system is reset.
Conventional hot water heater systems have no indicia or alarm to inform the consumer that the pressure relief device has activated. Typically, therefore, the consumer does not learn that the system is operating in a greatly suboptimal overpressure state until the consumer receives his/her water/energy bills.
Other problems and drawbacks also exist.
An embodiment of the present invention comprises a hot water heater system including a hot water tank, a hot water heater; a pressure relief device which is activated when the hot water heater system is in an overpressure or over-temperature condition; a relief line which is engaged when the pressure relief device is activated; and an output device for providing indicia that the pressure relief device is activated.
According to one aspect of the invention, the output device may be a display and/or alarm activated when the hot water heater system is in an overpressure or over-temperature state.
According to another embodiment, the invention provides for a hot water heater system including a hot water tank; a hot water heater; a pressure relief device which is activated when the hot water heater system is in an overpressure or over-temperature condition; a relief line which is engaged when the pressure relief device is activated; and means for interrupting water intake when the pressure device is activated.
According to another embodiment, the invention provides for a hot water heater system including a hot water tank; a hot water heater; a pressure relief device which is activated when the hot water heater system is in an overpressure or over-temperature condition; a relief line which is engaged when the pressure relief device is activated; and means for interrupting power to the hot water heater when the pressure relief device is activated.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the aforementioned and other limitations of existing systems and methods for providing hot water heater systems.
It object of the invention to provide a hot water heater system that is more efficient regarding water usage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hot water heater system that is more efficient regarding energy usage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hot water heater system that provides an indicia to the user or consumer when the system is in an overpressure or over-temperature state.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hot water heater system that interrupts or reduces water intake when the system is in an overpressure or over-temperature state.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hot water heater system that interrupts power to the system is in an overpressure or over-temperature state.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention. It will become apparent from the drawings and detailed description that other objects, advantages and benefits of the invention also exist.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the system and methods, particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.